If: Regrets
by hoshiawase
Summary: Soonyoung tersadar bahwa penyesalan perlu dicegah, karena ia harus menghargai setiap waktunya yang tersisa bersama Jihoon. [a Seventeen fanfiction; SoonHoon; Soonyoung x GS!Jihoon. Please RnR!]


_"Jihoonie, tahu tidak, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu sampai sekarang, kamu tidak pernah kelihatan kurusan, lho. Yang ada malah tambah gemukan," canda Soonyoung pada satu hari. Ia tidak bermaksud menghina, hanya saja ia ingin meledek Jihoon yang pada hari itu sudah ngemil lebih dari 3 kali. Sebetulnya ia juga berharap Jihoon bisa_ tersepet _dan memerbaiki pola makannya._

 _Tapi yang diledek malah membalas dengan nada bangga, "Memang kok,_ bwee _," lalu menjulurkan lidahnya bercanda. Kemudian, ia lanjut memasukkan asupan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Soonyoung terkekeh gemas karena melihat_ aegyo _yang tidak disengaja oleh pacarnya tersebut._

 _"Duh, kamu ini. Gembul," ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan pipi Jihoon. Menimbulkan semburat pink di atas pipi putih tersebut seiring dengan gerakan jarinya._

 _Jihoon berusaha tetap bersikap_ cool _, tapi lalu ia menjawab asal, "Gembul tapi kamu juga suka, kan," dan tertawa. Soonyoung pun makin gemas dan hanya bisa menjawab, "Dasar," lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong keripik Jihoon dan menyomotnya sedikit._

* * *

 _Episode_ 2 tahun lalu tersebut melintas kembali di pikiran Soonyoung. Sebetulnya berkat Jihoon lah ia kembali mengingatnya.

"Lucu, ya, dulu kamu bilang aku tidak pernah kelihatan kurusan. Sekarang aku malah mengurus, kan," canda Jihoon. "Walaupun harus dalam kondisi seperti ini, lanjutnya. Lawan bicaranya hanya menatap nanar diri Jihoon, memerhatikan perubahan yang memang terpampang nyata. Gadis tersebut sudah turun 8 kilogram dalam 2 minggu terakhir ini. Semuanya karena kemoterapi yang dijalani oleh Jihoon. Ya, ia didiagnosis mengalami kanker dan harus menjalani pengobatan tersebut. Rambut Jihoon yang dicat _pink_ , seperti warna pipinya ketika dikecup oleh Soonyoung, juga mulai menipis sebagai efek samping lainnya dari kemoterapi.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" tanya Jihoon ketika melihat bahwa pacarnya hanya diam saja. Soonyoung lalu tersenyum memaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memerhatikan wajah tertawamu saja."

"Ah, kamu ini."

"Aku mau ke _vending machine_ dulu, ya, Sayang," pamit Soonyoung sambil mengelus tangan Jihoon yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadisnya tersebut.

Ketika baru keluar dari kamar Jihoon, Soonyoung berhadapan dengan ibu pacarnya.

"Halo, Bibi," sapanya.

"Hai, Soonyoung. Apa Jihoon sedang tidur?"

"Tidak, tadi kami sedang mengobrol dan menonton TV. Saya mau beli minum dulu. Bibi apa ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga karena telah menjaga Jihoon."

"Jihoon juga tanggung jawabku, Bi," ujar pria tersebut lirih, kemudian pamit dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Sebetulnya pergi ke _vending machine_ hanyalah sebuah alasan.

Alasan karena dirinya lemah. Tidak kuat menatap Jihoon lama-lama.

Gadisnya lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Menghadapi kanker yang menyiksa, dan proses kemoterapi yang sama menyiksanya. Jihoon tetap tersenyum, bahkan ketika baru keluar dari ruang terapi sekalipun. Matanya selalu berhasil menemukan Soonyoung, kemudian ia menampilkan senyum khasnya. Jihoon selalu bilang tidak lelah, tidak sakit, tidak takut, padahal Soonyoung tahu seberapa siksaan yang dirasakan oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung lah yang menemani ketika Jihoon muntah-muntah karena efek kemoterapi, atau ketika gadis itu berteriak akibat sakit yang tidak tertahan.

Soonyoung merasakan sakit yang sama. _Bedanya, sakit ini bukan karena fisiknya._ Ia sakit hati melihat Jihoon yang menderita, juga sakit hati karena menyesal. Soonyoung banyak menyesal karena perilakunya pada Jihoon. Cerita Jihoon tadi membuatnya tersadar betapa ia jarang memuji Jihoon dulu. Gadis itu tidak pernah memersalahkannya, karena memang gombalan bukanlah gaya pacaran mereka sebetulnya. Hanya saja, Soonyoung berharap seandainya dulu tidak berharap Jihoon kurusan, karena ternyata pacarnya betul-betul menjadi kurus dengan cara seperti _ini_.

Benak Soonyoung terus membayangkan "seandainya-seandainya" yang lain seiring ia berjalan.

Seandainya Soonyoung rajin mengucapkan rasa syukurnya karena ada Jihoon di sampingnya.

Seandainya Soonyoung dulu tidak membuat Jihoon kecewa dan sempat minta putus karena pria itu cemburuan berat pada sahabat Jihoon, Seungchol.

Seandainya Soonyoung mau meluangkan waktu dari pekerjaannya dan memenuhi janji untuk membawa gadisnya ke Lotte World selagi bisa.

Seandainya Soonyoung menurut setiap kali Jihoon minta pelukan padanya.

Seandainya Soonyoung menyadari lebih awal gejala-gejala pada diri Jihoon dan membuatnya lebih cepat mendapat perawatan.

Seandainya…

 _Seandainya saat itu, Soonyoung tidak lemah dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dengan alasan ingin ke_ vending machine. Sebab, dirinya langsung sadar bahwa Jihoon sedang membutuhkannya ketika melihat dokter serta beberapa orang perawat berlari ke arah kamar Jihoon sambil berteriak-teriak, tanda bahwa seorang pasien sedang mengalami masa kritis.

Pria 25 tahun itu langsung berlari di belakang dokter dan perawat tersebut, berharap yang dimaksud adalah _gadis lain_ dari _kamar lain_. Hanya saja firasatnya tahu bahwa itu adalah Jihoon-nya. Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, tidak sadar pada detak jantungnya sendiri yang menjadi tidak normal. Ia takut. Takut kehilangan Jihoon. Takut Jihoon pergi dari sisinya. Takut Jihoon sendirian.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika melihat bahwa rombongan tersebut betul-betul berlari ke kamar Jihoon. Telinganya juga mendengar suara tangisan ibu Jihoon. Saat itu, ia berusaha kuat dan rasional. Ia tahu jika ia berlari kepada Jihoon, maka dirinya akan mengganggu dokter dan para perawat yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa cintanya. Jadi, ia menghampiri ibu Jihoon dan memeluknya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut, padahal dirinya sendiri juga menangis.

* * *

"Soonyoung," panggil sebuah suara.

"Soonyoung," panggilnya lagi. Pria yang disebut namanya akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh. "Jihoon dulu memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu," ujar yang memanggil—ibu Jihoon.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Soonyoung meraih benda yang disodorkan oleh ibu Jihoon, sebuah surat. Dengan tangan bergetar ia membukanya, membaca goresan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya. _Tangan yang ia harap ada dalam genggamannya saat ini_. _"Hai, Sayang,"_ begitulah pembukaan surat tersebut.

 _"Hai, Sayang,_

 _jika kamu membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak di sampingmu lagi._

 _Setelah 5 tahun berpacaran denganmu, rasanya aku sudah sangat mengenalmu dan tahu apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini. Taruhan, kamu pasti sedang merenungiku dan menyesal, kan?_

 _Kamu ini, sering sekali menyesal. Menganggap dirimu berbuat kesalahan, padahal aku sendiri tidak merasa kamu melakukannya. Jadi, kalau saat ini kamu sedang menyesali kenangan kita, jangan. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Aku bahagia selama 5 tahun bersamamu dan aku ingin mengingatkanmu hal itu._

 _Jangan hanya berfokus pada kesalahan-kesalahan yang kamu lakukan. Kamu membuatku bahagia 10x lebih banyak daripada kamu membuatku sedih._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu kamu mengatakan aku tidak pernah kurusan? Setelah itu kamu mengakui bahwa kamu tetap menyayangiku._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu aku bilang kamu jarang berterima kasih kepadaku yang berada di sisimu? Kamu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi usapan tanganmu di kepalaku mengatakan segalanya._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu kamu cemburuan berat pada Seungchol-_ oppa _? Saat itu aku kesal sekali, tapi aku juga jadi sadar bahwa kamu takut kehilangan aku._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu kamu tidak jadi membawaku ke Lotte World karena sibuk kerja? Malamnya kamu muncul di depan rumahku dengan es krim favoritku sebagai permintaan maaf, lalu kita nonton_ film _bersama di ruang tamu (sebetulnya aku tidak keberatan tidak ke mana-mana, selama ada kamu di depanku)._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu kamu menolak aku yang minta pelukan? Kamu malah sering memelukku di saat aku tidak memintanya. Aku suka itu._

 _Ingat tidak, waktu aku didiagnosis kanker? Saat itu kamu lah yang menemaniku ke dokter, lalu kamu dengan cepat langsung membawaku agar dirawat di rumah sakit._

 _Intinya, jangan menyesal, ingatlah kebaikan-kebaikanmu padaku, karena aku juga bersyukur ada kamu. Aku bersyukur pernah bersamamu. Kamu yang selalu sabar menghadapi aku yang suka marah, kamu yang menerimaku apa adanya, kamu yang selalu peka pada apa yang aku butuhkan. Kamu selalu ada di sisiku. Tanpa kehadiran ayahku, kamu juga berada di sisi ibuku. Aku sungguh bersyukur. Aku harap kamu juga bersyukur karena pernah bersamaku. Aku harap bukan hanya aku yang bahagia selama 5 tahun ini. Aku harap aku juga sudah sempat membalas semua kebaikanmu._

 _Soonyoung, kalau aku tidak ada, kamu jangan lama-lama sedih, ya. Cari lah gadis lain yang bisa menggantikan aku. Aku tidak mau kamu lama-lama sendiri. Harus ada yang mengingatkanmu makan, kamu suka lupa makan siang, sih. Jangan buat aku tidak tenang, oke? Omong-omong, rasanya Seokmin naksir padamu, deh. Dia gadis yang baik, kok…_

 _Ah, aku berusaha menulis ini sesantai mungkin dan menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain, tapi kok aku malah jadi cemburu, yah? Biasanya aku tidak akan bilang padamu kalau aku cemburu, tapi mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga takut kehilangan kamu, hehe. Tapi biarlah. Yang paling penting, aku ingin kamu bahagia. Walaupun bukan aku yang di sisimu._

 _Jadi, jangan menangis, ya? Aku mencintaimu._

 _\- dari Lee Jihoon yang pernah bersamamu. Jangan lupakan aku. -"_

Soonyoung mendekap surat tersebut erat-erat di dadanya, tepat di bagian ia merasa sakit. Air matanya hampir menetes, tapi ia berusaha keras tidak menangis karena Jihoon menulis padanya untuk tidak menangis.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu.'_

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

* * *

 _6 bulan kemudian_ …

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian rapi membawa sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan ringan menuju sebuah tempat. Dimasukinya tempat tersebut…

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Ibu memberikan suratku pada Soonyoung bahkan ketika aku belum meninggal. Aku kan bilang berikan kalau aku sudah meninggal saja. Saat itu Ibu betul-betul berpikir tidak akan selamat yah," rentetan kalimat itu adalah yang pertama kali didengar oleh Soonyoung saat memasuki kamar rumah sakit Jihoon. Gadis itu dan ibunya sama-sama belum menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung.

Wanita paruh baya yang dituduh tersebut malah terkekeh ringan, "Bukan begitu, putriku sayang. Saat itu aku melihat Soonyoung sangat kalut. Ibu tidak ingin ia merasa sakit hati dua kali, jadi kuberikan saja suratnya biar ia sekalian sedihnya."

"Tapi tetap saja, isi surat itu memalukan sekali, Bu. Saking memalukannya aku sampai berharap aku betulan meninggal saja."

"Bicara apa, sih, kamu," akhirnya Soonyoung melangkah memasuki kamar tersebut dan menyela Jihoon. Gadis itu tentu kaget karena pacarnya mendengar obrolannya dengan ibunya. Rasa malunya jadi bertambah, jadi ia hanya diam saja. "Halo, Bi," Soonyoung tidak lupa menyapa ibu Jihoon.

"Halo, Soonyoung. Bibi titip Jihoon dulu, yah, Bibi harus mengambil baju lagi di rumah."

"Baik, Bi, tenang saja," jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Setelah ibu Jihoon meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tatapan Soonyoung beralih pada Jihoon. "Jangan pernah berharap meninggal lagi, kamu tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku malam itu," tegur Soonyoung.

"A—ah iya, maafkan aku." Jihoon pun menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

Soonyoung tersenyum lagi dan duduk di sisi Jihoon, lalu mengusap kepala gadisnya tersebut dan menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi aku seriusan malu."

"Yah, setidaknya aku jadi tahu, sih, kalau aku harus jaga jarak dengan Seokmin agar kamu tidak cemburu," canda Soonyoung. Pacarnya balas memukul pelan lengannya. Soonyoung pun tertawa, kemudian menatap Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Jihoon merona karena tidak mengantisipasinya.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin kamu tahu. Aku juga bersyukur ada kamu di sisiku."

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Jihoon memang ternyata berhasil selamat. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini dirinya memang masih butuh dirawat, walaupun kondisinya memang agak membaik. Hanya saja Soonyoung tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Ia berpikir, daripada menyesal, lebih baik ia mencegah hal yang dapat membuat penyesalan itu terjadi. Jadi, ia berusaha untuk menjadi pacar yang lebih baik lagi bagi Jihoon. Sebisa mungkin, ia menunjukkan rasa syukurnya. Ia harus menghargai setiap waktunya dengan Jihoon, selagi masih bisa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung menatapnya, berusaha merekam memori di mana gadisnya tersenyum dengan indahnya yang membuat Soonyoung jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Kemudian, pria tersebut membalasnya dengan kecupan ringan di bibir manis Jihoon.

Kecupan yang dilanjutkan dengan mata yang terpejam dan lumatan-lumatan lembut namun menuntut. Usaha Soonyoung untuk menunjukkan bahwa kanker memang sakit,

 _tapi lebih sakit lagi jika harus kehilangan belahan jiwamu._

 **[End.]**

 **[a/n]** Gimana? Sedih kah? _Plot twist_ -nya kena kah? Mohon komentarnya karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis _fanfic_ yang sedih dan ada _plot twist_ -nya juga. Semoga ngena di hati pembaca, ya. (Sebetulnya aku emang lagi getol-getolnya baca _fanfic_ yang sedih-sedih, mungkin itu sebabnya aku tiba-tiba kepikiran ide cerita ini malam-malam sampai aku ngga jadi tidur). _Btw_ , _chapter_ 2 dari _Marry Now, Date Later_ udah dibikin dan masih _on-progress_ , yah. Aku tetap berusaha nyelesaiinnya secepat mungkin, karena _reviews_ dari kalian bikin aku tambah semangat. Terima kasih~


End file.
